degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 3. "Collision (Part 1)"
Episode 3. "Collision (Part 1)" Central Character: Kieran .*Flashback* It’s a stormy night at an LA hospital. Ambulances rush to the emergency entrance. Injured people are entering the hospital by the dozens. Doctors and nurses are running around trying to navigate patients, with worry of not enough rooms being available. A highway accident has occurred, injuring many people. A man on a stretcher is rushed down a hallway, with Kieran and a few other doctors approaching. The man has a speed limit sign pole impaled through his torso. Cut to Kieran and the other doctors in the operating room, performing procedures in saving the patient’s life. Kieran feels pressured by his colleagues, leading to arguing. The patient has a low chance at surviving the surgery. An organ is ruptured. Great. After a few hours, Kieran manages to finish the surgery, keeping the patient alive. 18 hours later, the patient is now in his room, resting. Kieran enters. Kieran: How you holding up? Patient: Ha, fantastic. Dr. Shephard, right? Kieran: That would be me. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to check up on you since after the surgery. Patient: Please. I never want you to apologize. For anything. You saved my life. I can never thank you enough for that. Kieran: It’s my job. I don’t expect thank-you’s. Patient: You perform miracles. You deserve so much recognition for what you do. Kieran smiles at the patient. He continues smiling as the setting changes and he is in a room with several of his co-workers. They’re all clapping and cheering for him for a job well-done. Kieran: I really don’t deserve this. Truly. I mean I wasn’t the only one in that operating room. Doctor: Let’s be fucking honest, you were the only one in that operating room with any faith left. The survival probability was slim to none, but you did the unthinkable. What happened yesterday is only one of the several reasons why you’re the best goddamn surgeon in Los Angeles. Kieran basks in all the glory, proud of himself. .*Present* Kieran is asleep on a cot, inside one of the only tents made on camp. Hunter is sitting next to him, reading, when he feels something slithering next to his foot. It’s a snake. Hunter jumps up screaming, waking Kieran abruptly. Guddon rushes into the tent to see what the commotion is. Guddon: What happened? (she sees the snake slither past her) Oh my God! Guddon gets out of the tent and follows the snake, with Hunter turning to Kieran. Hunter: Sorry...about that. Kieran: No, it’s fine, it’s fine. Rhinos, snakes. This island is something else. Cut to Guddon outside. She sees a woman kneeling down towards the snake and picking it up, placing it around her neck. Guddon: Um...is that yours? Woman: Yes. I adopted her. Guddon: I didn’t even know snakes were allowed onto the plane. Woman: Oh, I didn’t have Lola before the plane. I found her in the jungle this morning. Do you wanna hold her? Guddon: No, no. I’m ok. Just make sure you watch that thing. It just slithered its way into the infirmary. Dr. Shephard’s already suffering through his infection. He doesn’t need snake venom in his system too. Woman: I’m sorry. Lola will behave. I promise. The woman walks away, as Tori approaches Guddon. Guddon: Do you know her? Tori: Alex? Hm...not really. Only time I spoke to her was 2 days ago to check her name in the manifest. Why? Guddon: No reason. I was actually going to ask if you could take my infirmary shift later today. I forgot I was supposed to survey the island with Brandon, and double-booked. Tori: Yea, not a problem. What are you gonna be surveying. Guddon: Just a good place in the forest to set up the latrine. Take measurements. Make sure no rhinos eat us while we do our business. Tori: Gotcha. Just, watch out for Brandon’s fiancee. She’s a raging bitch. Guddon and Tori chuckle as the go in opposite directions. Cut to Xav and Jake setting up their respective tents. They use this opportunity for some small talk. Jake: So, Captain. I’ve been dying to ask these past couple of days, but what was that...thing, out in the forest? Was it a dinosaur? Xav: Haha, what? No. Not a dinosaur. Jake: Then what was it? I overhead some people talking about a rhino? But neither you nor the doctor have confirmed. Xav: Yea, it was a rhino. Jake: Wow. What’s a rhino doing on an island out in the Pacific? Xav: I...don’t know. Xav tries to speed up his tent to avoid telling Jake about them not being in the Pacific. Maybe. He still wasn’t sure where they were. Xav has a very difficult time with his tent. Xav: You know what? One more night in outdoors won’t kill me. Xav departs and heads for the infirmary, taking his shift from Hunter early. Xav: Switch. Hunter: You still got 15 more minutes of freedom. Kieran: Hey. Xav: Nah, it’s cool. Hunter leaves the tent. Xav: How’s the pain? Kieran: Better. Still got a fever. Check out the irony here. Xav: You’re gonna get better. And then you’ll go back to saving everyone’s lives. Kieran: I don’t know. If someone drowns in the ocean, sure. But getting squashed from a rhino. I can’t really do much. There’s probably hundreds of different things this island can dish out at us that I can’t fix. Xav: Yea well, you’re not the only source of irony here. Imagine what everyone who threw you a party for being the best pilot is thinking right now, knowing that I’ve yet to arrive in LA. God, I don’t even wanna know what everyone is thinking. Kieran: I don’t have anyone back home thinking of me. Believe it or not, and I’ll deny it if you tell anyone outside of this tent, but I have nothing to back to. Do you have family, Captain? You know, wondering where you are right now? Xav hesitates, then shakes his head. Xav: Just an airline that’s probably pissed at me for all the scandal they’re probably enduring. Kieran chuckles, but winces at the pain in his abdomen. Xav: Just...relax. Keep resting and you’ll be good as new. .*Flashback Kieran is sneaking into his home, in the middle of the night. He stumbles into the living room, turns on the lights, and is startled to see his wife sitting on a chair, waiting for him. Wife: Where the hell have you been? Kieran: Kaylin. Honey. Kaylin: Don’t. Don’t you dare. It’s 4 in the morning. I called your doctor buddies and they told me you all left the bar at 10:00. So, where were you? Kieran: They left at 10. I stayed. Alright? Fuck, let's just drop this and go upstairs. Kaylin: This is ridiculous. Kieran: What’s ridiculous? That I wanted to celebrate saving another life? That I wanted to be proud of performing a miracle? Kaylin: This is the 3rd time in 2 weeks that you’ve come home this late. And the 7th time you’ve come home piss drunk. The only reason why I’ve been putting up with this is because I kinda enjoyed you being too intoxicated to fight. But now, I’m kinda missing it. Kieran: You miss fighting? You miss us yelling at each other over nothing? Kaylin: It’s not over nothing. I don’t know who you are anymore. You’ve become too prideful. Conceided. Greedy for attention. You stopped saving lives for the good of others and started saving lives for the recognition. You stopped considering me as an equal. You stopped loving me when you realized not every dinner conversation is about your achievement of the day. Their young daughter is spying at them on top of the staircase. Kieran: Kay… Kaylin: No, Kieran. I need to say this. We've been drifting apart for months. This isn't love. This isn't meant to continue. Kieran: You mean our marriage that we vowed til death do us part? Kaylin: There has been a death. Our love. Kieran: You know, you sound like a fucking romcom right now. The death of our love? You really think that'll fly with our family and friends? Kaylin: I'm not going to stay with you for appearances Kieran. Look, since I know you can't bare to part with this house, Ash and I are going to my mother's tomorrow until this is settled. Kieran: You're not fucking taking my daughter from me. Ash runs back to her room as Kaylin goes upstairs, Kieran following. Kaylin goes into her room, while Kieran goes into Ash's room. He wakes her up, grabs her stuffed animal, and carries them downstairs. Kaylin: Kieran...Kieran? Kaylin sees Kieran and Ash heading out the door. She rushes after them, calling his name. Kieran ignores her and puts Ash in the backseat, then gets in his seat and starts the car. Kaylin: Kieran! Get out the car! Get out of the car, Kieran! Kieran backs out of the driveway and drives onto the street, with Kaylin continuing to scream at him. Ash: Where are we going, daddy? Kieran: It's alright, sweetie. We're going to grandma and grandpa's house. Kaylin: Why is mommy mad? Kieran: She's upset with me, but we're going to go see my parents, so they can help keep us a family. Because family is the most important thing in the world. Remember that always sweetie. In a family, we all love each other, and we never stop loving each other. Just like how I will never stop loving you. Ash: I love you too. Kieran continues driving, but he is very intoxicated. His blurred vision causes him to drive onto the wrong lane, almost colliding with a truck. Kieran swerves, missing it, however he finds himself crossing into an intersection on a red light in the process, resulting in a car hitting him from the side. .*Present* At the other camp, Wandy and Brittany are playing tag. They chase each other passed the other Tailees. Ari is cooking meat over a fire with Nick sitting nearby. Nick: How long does it take to cook boar? Ari: You know, it might be useful to learn how to hunt your own food. No guarantee that Cam, Sarah and I will still be alive tomorrow. Nick: Rescue's gonna come soon, or at least that's what you told the little one. So why learn how to hunt when tomorrow, you know, when you won't be alive, I'll just buy my pork at the supermarket. Ari chuckles, shaking his head. Sarah walks to him, and he offers her the boar he’s cooked. Sarah: Thank you. Nick: Whoa, I’ve waited 20 fucking minutes. Get in line. Ari: Hey. Language. Wandy and Brittany run towards the trio, with Brittany having a scraped knee. Sarah: Whoa, what happened? Wandy: She fell down. Hit her knee on a rock. Sarah: Come on, let’s get that cleaned up. Where’s the first aid kit? Nick: (with a mouth full of boar) I dunno. Jolie’s usually in charge of that. Sarah calls out Jolie’s name. No response. She leaves Brittany with Ari, and walks towards Cam, who’s guarding their captive. Cam: If you’re here to give him some boar, I told you, wait til everyone else has eaten. Sarah: No, no. It’s not that. Have you seen the first aid kit? Cam: Um, no. Doesn’t Jolie have that? Should be in her tent. Sarah: I think Jolie’s doing her business in the forest. I’ll check her tent. Sarah leaves to go to Jolie’s tent. The islander begins to chuckle, with Cam giving him a confused look. Sarah searches through Jolie’s tent. She can’t find the kit. She heads back to the others. Sarah: Well, I can’t find the kit. How about we just wash it off with water. Ari: Does anyone know when Jolie left? Wandy: I haven’t seen her in a while. The islander is now laughing out loud. Sarah begins approaching him. Sarah: Something funny to you? The islander smirks. Sarah: Ari, turn Wandy and Brittany around. Ari does as he’s told. Sarah punches the captive in the face. Cam: Sarah! Sarah: He knows something. What the hell did you do to Jolie? Huh? She punches him again. The islander remains silent. Sarah notices a dried gash on the side of his right leg. Sarah: Fuck… Ari: Hey. Sarah: He left them a trail. Survivor: What? Sarah: There’s a gash, on his leg. Must’ve gotten it when we roughed him up in the forest. He left a blood trail. They must’ve followed it and taken Jolie. Nick: So...those freaks know where we are? Cam: Sarah. If that’s true, then we need to leave. Again. Sarah: No. No, we’re not leaving. We’re staying right here. And we’re gonna be ready for the next time they strike. Cam: We’ve had guard shifts all night. We would’ve seen them if they took her. They must’ve done it during the day. Right under our noses. The next time they strike, we won’t be able to fend them off. Sarah: So, you want us to run? Cam: I want us to find the other survivors. Build an army. Nick: Oh, not this again. Cam: Shut up! Sarah, this is our only choice. Sarah: (to islander) Did you guys really take Jolie? Per usual, the islander just smirks. Sarah turns back and heads to her sleeping area. Sarah: What are you all waiting for? Get packing. Cut to the other camp. Guddon is packing her backpack with water and things to measure, such as paper, measuring tape, pens, etc. She’s with Brandon, and they’re both ready to go on their trek. Lizzy approaches them. Lizzy: Whoa whoa whoa. Where are you going? What the hell’s going on? Brandon: Guddon and I are going to survey the forest, so we can finally shit properly. Lizzy: Ew. Why are you going? Brandon: Because I’m bored as fuck and wanna help? You might wanna do the same. Lizzy: Do what? Be apart of the community? Set up facilities and whatnot? Get comfortable? Brandon: Uh, yea. All of the above. Why not? Guddon: I think...I think that you think we’re giving up on rescue by doing all of this. Lizzy: Exactly. See? Towelhead here gets it. Brandon: Lizzy! What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m so sorry Guddon. I apologize for her. Lizzy: Yea, I’m truly sorry. Guddon: Um, it’s all good. Brandon, we should go before it gets too dark. Brandon: Yea. And Lizzy, we need to talk when I get back. Lizzy rolls her eyes as Guddon and Brandon head off. Alex skips towards them. Alex: Ooh, going on a hike, I see? Room for one more? Guddon: Um… Brandon: Uh, I dunno. You don’t have a pack. And we’re not doing anything interesting anyways. Alex: It’s ok! I don’t need a pack. Just the clothes on my back. I’ve been dying to explore. Please please pleaseee. Guddon: Alright, alright. You can come along. But don’t bring your snake. Brandon: Snake? Alex: Deal! The trio continue to head off. Guddon waves at Tori nearby, who’s on her way for her infirmary shift. But she takes a stop at Gage’s tent first. Tori: Gage - Whoa! Tori runs out of his tent. Gage comes out shirtless, buckling his pants. Hunter, fully clothed, also comes out. He holds his head down as he walks off. Gage: Thanks a lot. Tori: Um...sorry...about that. Uh, I just needed something. Gage: Well? Might help to remember if you stop thinking about my dick. Tori: Ok, whoa. I...never mind. Look, Kieran isn’t getting any better, and we’re running low on painkillers. I’ve asked everyone, and they all pointed their fingers at you for having a stash of them. Gage: Even if that were true, why the hell would I give it to you for free? Tori: Well what do you want? Money? Cuz that doesn’t really have any value here. Gage: Let’s see. You cut my...session...short. I’m probably gonna get blue balls now. Tori: You’re disgusting. Gage: Well how about - Gage is interrupted by a cry for help coming from the infirmary. Tori and Gage rush over there, and find Xav trying to control a seizing Kieran. He’s gone into shock. Tori: Gage, the pills. Now! Gage runs back to his tent to get the painkillers, as Tori and Xav try to bring Kieran’s fever down. Gage returns with the pills. Tori tries giving them to Kieran, but he rejects them involuntarily. Gage: Just force it in there! Tori: I’m trying! Tori holds Kieran, trying to calm him down. She whispers in his ear. Tori: Kieran. Kieran, listen to me. You’re going to be fine. Everything going to be fine. You need to relax and take the pills. Kieran, please take them. We need you on this island. All of us. You’ve done too much good for us. Your daughter would’ve been so proud. Please, please take the pills. Yazzy comes into the tent to see what’s happening. Kieran is still rejecting the pills. She kneels down, with a cup filled with liquid. She slowly gets Kieran to drink it. After a while, he begins to calm down and stop seizing. Gage: What the hell is in that? Yazzy: A little something I picked up from my mother-in-law. Kieran is now resting. Tori begins to tear up. Tori: Thank you so much. Yazzy smiles and walks out of the tent with Gage. Xav: I had no idea what to do…I was so scared. Tori: I’m right with you. I don’t know what would’ve happened if we lost him. Xav: Did Kieran ever talk to you about his daughter? Tori: Once. .*Flashback* Tori is sitting in a room with several other people. A man steps up to a podium facing everyone. It’s Kieran. Kieran: Um...hi. I’m Kieran. This is...I’m completely new to this. I’m Kieran and I’m an alcoholic. Is that...is that what I’m supposed to say? I’m really only going off what I see in movies and...and tv. I guess I should be completely honest, considering my story is all over the news...Yes, I’m that monster who...who was too drunk to drive...with my daughter, Ash...Ash...that’s her...that was her...Life as I know it is over. A week ago I thought my job would be the worst thing to lose...reality’s bit me in the ass since then. Everybody could think what they want about me...but I was irresponsible, and stupid...so so stupid. I can’t take back what happened...all I could do is spend the rest of my life in mourning. That’s all...I guess...thanks. Kieran goes over to take his seat, and Tori looks over at him, as people begin to whisper to each other about the doctor. To be continued... Category:Blog posts